Hot and Cold
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: "She loves to hate me. You all love to hate me, But her.." He points at me before continuing, "But you, Brookelynn.. It's not hate your feeling for me. No, what you feel for me is something entirely different than hate. What you hate, is that you feel it." He states, a smirk on his face. My heart skips a beat.. Is he right? [[Rated M for Language, violence & maybe mature content?]]
1. Chapter 1

**_Preview chapter. It may be a bit choppy, but I have all the other chapters outlined, I just wanted a preview to kind of lead up to the actual story._**

**_In my mind, feel free to choose whoever you want, but I see her as Miss Hanna Beth, with some Scarlett Bordeaux mixed in there. _**

**_I know that not every reader, and this includes myself, knows the real names of all the wrestlers and people involved with WWE. Therefore, I will be keeping their screen/Ring names in this story. Also, I know wrestling is scripted, but I also know that sometimes real life events influence the scripts, so I will keep what happens in the ring, and on the shows very close to what is going on backstage and in 'story version real life'. There will be a lot of dialogue in this chapter, and possibly a lot of dialogue in every chapter. To me, it helps the reader see how the characters interact with each other. It's easier to write, and in my opinion, it's more entertaining to read. Reviews, comments, messages, suggestions, and criticism both good and bad, are very welcome. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_NOTE: I do NOT own anything related to WWE, or anything or anyone in this story. I'm not basing this off anyone or anything in particular, it's just a quick idea that I worked on and it grew into something I could write with. It does have language._**

**_IMAGES: I am making banners, character outfits, and story photos and all will be uploaded to polyvore, and I will put the links in the chapters and on my profile_**

* * *

I look at my phone, texting. Headphones in, volume up, world off. That is, until someone grabs me and pulls me off the ground, giving me a mini heart attack as I scream at the top of my lungs. My headphones fall out and I hear laughing. I move around a bit, still in the air as I see who it is. Dean Ambrose. He sits me on the ground. I glare. "What the hell." I state.

I simply cannot help but to feel the rage die down just a bit as I stare into his beautiful eyes. Correction, his beautiful, arrogant eyes. Bastard.

.

"Wow, you have a nice set of lungs on you." He says, looking me up and down. "Have you decided yet?" He asks. "You won't regret it." He adds. Images of them beating down my friends in the ring flash through my mind.

"I swear, the only thing keeping me from ripping you to pieces right now, is that I don't want more than one of you running around. One idiotic conceited jack hole is enough!" I say, anger in my voice as he smirks down at me. I can feel the heat from his body, we're standing so close. Almost touching chests. "Answer's still no"

"You know I'm right, baby doll." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I roll my eyes as he lightly runs his thumb over my cheek. "You know it deep down."

"I know that you wish you were right." I look deep into his eyes. They're a weakness. I refuse to fall to them.

"One time, that's it. If you still feel the same, then fine." Dean says, trying to get me to change my mind. I sigh. "It'll be nice."

"If I do, and I don't change my mind, will you leave me alone?" I ask. He makes a thinking face before cracking a crooked smile.

"Nope." He states and crosses his arms. I roll my eyes. "Come on.. It's just dinner." He says, giving me a puppy dog face. I sigh and look away from him. "Aww, come on, you know you want to." He says before looking behind me. I turn and see Seth and Roman.

"Hey, come on man, we gotta go get ready our match is soon." He says. Dean sighs and tells them he'll be there in a minute. His eyes go back to me as I look up at him.

"Look, after our match I'll come find you." He says. I laugh.

"You're a jerk all the time.." I tell him. He puts his head down. "We fight constantly." He sighs. "I would probably murder you before the dinner's even over." I say.

"You don't understand.." He says. "In the ring, I'm surviving." He says. "Just.. I'll come find you. Okay?" He asks. I sigh but agree. _You'll find me alright... _I smile as he walks away, thinking about what's about to go down. I walk the opposite direction and double back, ending up in the hallway of their locker room.

.

I press my body against the wall, waiting silently. I begin to have second thoughts, asking if this would upset them more than I intended... _Fuck it, let's find out._

I hear the door knob jiggle. I peek around and jump back just as the door opens. I hear them mumbling to each other as their footsteps travel the opposite way, about to go out for their match. I peek around again, glancing at the three, tall, muscular, men wearing all black. My eyes linger on the one on the end, dirty blonde hair.. amazing arms.. _Snap out of it! _

I shake my head and wait as I watch them disappear behind the corner before I make my move.

Moving quickly, I grasp the strap of the duffel bag and move to the door, gripping the knob.. _Unlocked... How arrogant. No one messed with your stuff... Until now._

I pick up my cell phone. "I'm in. Doors open, they must think everyone's too afraid to mess with them." I say to my partner in crime. Also, my best friend's boyfriend.

.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, your sisters gonna be so pissed when she finds out. She's dating one of them." The voice says. "I'm here." The line goes dead as I hang up my phone and turn around to see him as he walks through the door. "She may kill you." He says in a joking tone.

"I know, but Rollins isn't really scary, and they're both love-sick puppies when they're together. She'll get over it soon." I say, with little to no care. "Besides, Punk, this isn't so bad." I shrug my shoulders.

"Tomorrow nights will be." He said with laughter. "You want in on that too? Cena's in. I think Bryan is too." He says, looking at me as we take out our 'Weapons'. I sigh and look at him.

"I'm not really into Cena since he basically broke Nikki's heart." I state. I could kind of, almost, break his face. Without thinking twice. Nikki's a good friend.

"Ah. Probably for the best." Punk states. "Let's get to work." He says with a nod. I smile as I pick up Ambrose's Shield hoodie, holding it in one hand as the other grasps the bottle of water mixed with glue, just enough to make it sticky. I begin spraying the back of the hoodie and lay it down before I pick up the cylinder of pink and purple sparkles. You better believe I poured that a hell of a lot. I smile.

"It's beautiful." I say laughing. I look over at punk, spray painting random insults on the walls. I laugh as I read them. Small buckets of random colored paint come next. Paint, everywhere. Over everything.

"It's good. But it's not enough. Let's turn shit over." I suggest, looking to Punk for approval. He nods and we begin turning everything over. Chairs, tables, the couch. Everything we could get our hands on. We stand back and look. "Damn.. we're great."

.

'Hell yeah we are." He agrees. He glances and double takes at the clock. "Oh, shit! We gotta go!" He says with a smile. We haul ass, knowing their match is almost over and they'll be heading in here soon. I take one last look before booking it to the divas locker room, but not before high-fiving Punk in the hallway.

.

"Hey, where've you been?" I hear the voice of my sister as I close the locker room door. I turn around and smile at her innocently.

"Just hangin' around. Bored, of course." I reply. The diva pushes her two-toned hair to the side and sighs.

"I'm bored too." She says with a defeated smile. I nod and sit next to her on the bench. "You wanna walk around?" She asks. My heart skips a beat, thinking about if the Shield sees us. Of course, they won't know its me. Punk's trashed their bus before. Plus, it would look like I'm being normal. _A perfect cover._

"Yes. I do." I state. "Very much." I mumble and ignore the weird look she gives me as we stand and head towards the door. "Let's go to catering!" I suggest excitedly. She laughs and agrees as we start our mission to get food. A lovely salad bar with everything you could possible need is the sight that greets us. I sigh dreamily. "Sweet baby Jesus.." I say in a trance as I see Kaitlyn get her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh my God!" She says, horrified. She rushes next to me and shows me the text from Seth, telling her what happened to their dressing room. I fake shock.

"Oh my God! Why?" I say, putting on a show. She nods and studies my face as I turn back to the salad bar. "Who would be brave enough, or stupid enough, to do that? Jesus.." I say, trailing off as I get what I want.

"I know, they're on their way here. He's so mad." She says. I begin to get nervous. _God, don't let them find out while I'm in reach of them. I'll be a dead girl. _"I can't believe it.." She says, still in shock. I fight a smile as I wait for her to get her food before sitting down and waiting on the Shield.

.

_"I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms to try to make you laugh, cause somehow I can't put you in the__ past-"_ Kaitlyn picks up her cellphone. I ignore it, lost in my own thoughts.

"Wow.." She says to me. I look at her. "They're going to be a few more minutes, someone totally messed up Dean's hoodie. Somehow, they glued glitter all on it and he didn't realize it before he put it on." She says. I crack a smile and snicker. She stares. "Did you do this?!" I look at her.

"No! Why would I?" I ask, feeling the nerves again. She stares, disbelieving. She opens her mouth to say something, but her eyes flick behind me and I turn around and see the Shield almost at us. I see glitter still on Ambrose and I turn around and kill the laughter and smiles begging to bust out. He's so pissed.

"Hey baby.." Seth says with a kiss to Kaitlyn as he sits next to her. Roman sits next to Seth as a chair is moved beside me and I see Ambrose in it. I sigh. He glances at me. No smirk, no smart remark. _Damn.. He's super pissed._

"I can't believe it." Seth says. Roman nods. Dean twitches.

"Who ever it is, they're gonna get their ass fucking handed to them! I'm going to tear them apart, limb from limb!" Dean says, angrily. I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm going to spear them." Roman says.

"The weird thing is tho.. Our stuff was separated. Mine and Romans were at one end.. And Dean's was at the other. It's like two attacks in one." Seth says. _Fuck. Forgot about that._

Kaitlyn glances at me as I put my head down, focusing on my salad. "That is weird.." She says. _Shit.. She's catching on._

.

"Who the fuck would put all that fucking glitter.." Dean says, double taking at me. I stare back at him as his eyes go all over my body. I look down... _Double fuck._

"What?" I ask innocently. He points to my arm. Glitter. "You have it all over you, glitter boy, it must have fallen off." I say, dismissing it. He shakes his head.

"No, you didn't touch me. That didn't fall off me. Where'd you get it?!" He says, his voice rising. I roll my eyes and stand, he mirrors my actions. "Where are you going?!" He says, anger in voice as I begin walking around him. "Hey!" He says, catching my arm. I hear Kaitlyn say 'Hey!' I stare up at him, he's a good foot taller than me.

.

"I'm going to throw this away, and I'm not sure what I'm going to do after that. You, are starting to piss me off." I say as I jerk my arm out of his grip and begin walking towards the trashcans next to the door. I dump it in, and glance back at the Shield, seeing them all standing up and Ambrose on his way over to me. I don't think twice before bolting out the door and running as fast as I can in the first direction I see. I glance back and Ambrose is running after me. I hear him call a "HEY!" And after a few more moments of running, a "FUCKING STOP!" I laugh and keep running, passing some superstars, some of them looking concerned, others amused. Some, just indifferent. I realize where I am after a few more seconds, which isn't great.. I've made a large circle. "STOP RUNNIN!" I hear Dean call from behind me. I push on, making a different turn, heading towards the entrance for the fans. I can disappear in the crowd. I make another turn, running out where the Shield usually enters for their matches. The spotlight is turned on me as I hear the commentators. I can feel the energy from the crowd, it's like electricity flowing through me, urging me to keep running. Faces blur past me. My feet pound the cement.

.

"Wow, someone's in the holiday spirit tonight! Look at Brooke's outfit!" Michael Cole says. (See her outfit here on www dot polyvore dot com.. brookes_first_outfit/set?id=117223283) _ [[Link is also on my profile]]

"Yeah, and I'm lovin' it! Wait.. Is that Dean Ambrose chasing her?!" Jerry says.

"Do you think she's behind what happened to The Shield's dressing room?" Michael asks.

"She's so small, she had to have had help! But why else would he be chasing her?" JBL chimes in. Jerry laughs.

"Dean's been chasing her for quite a while, just in a different way." Jerry says.

I look around, hoping for an exit. Dean's not letting up.

.

"Brooke! Brookelynn!" I hear. I look around and see Seth and Roman in the ring. "We have something of yours." He says, holding up my duffel bags, which holds my clothes, ring gear, a lot of stuff. I run my hand through my hair. "Stop running, or we're going to keep this." I sigh putting my hands on my hips and leaning back against the concrete wall at the top of the stairs. "Good girl. Dean, bring her down here." Seth says as Dean closes in on me.

He grips my upper arm lightly. "Come on." He says, frustrated. I pull my arm away from him and try to walk on my own.. "No you don't." I hear him say before I feel arms go around my waist, lifting me off my feet. I struggle a bit as he turns me around and throws me over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" I say, hitting his back. 'Nice view.' I hear, arrogance in his voice.

"Ambrose looks too happy with himself right now, Jerry." Michael Cole says.

"She was going to go willingly it looked like, Ambrose didn't have to carry her." JBL says.

"I bet it would be a nice view though." Jerry says, laughing. "I never thought I'd want to be Dean Ambrose until now."

.

I try to get free, wiggling and pushing against his shoulder before I feel his hand go around my knees. He swings me out a bit before sitting me down and I realize he put me over the barricade as he jumps over it arrogantly. I roll my eyes as he smirks at me. "She wants me." He yells to the commentators. I turn and glare before walking up the steel steps, ignoring their comments as I climb in the ring and get toe to toe with Seth and Roman, Dean to my back.

"We have your stuff.. But we'll give it back, if you tell us who helped you trash our dressing room." He says. I sigh and look down. 'Tell us.' I hear Roman say.

I take the microphone from Seth. "You know, I'm usually not a rat.. But I do need those bags.." I say, the crowd boos me. "Hey, that's got my stuff!" Booed again. "Whatever, anyway.. I guess you're going to um.. Give some justice to the person who helped me.. right?" I ask.. A plan forming.

"You better believe it." Seth says.

.

"Okay.." I say as Dean walks around to Seth's side. I sigh. "It was Brad Maddox." I say. _Teach you to take me out of the #1 Contenders match.. douche._ The crowd laughs and cheers. The Shield look confused.

"What?" Dean asks. I shrug. "You don't really expect us to believe that do you?" He asks, taking a step towards me. I nod.

"I mean, after you guys beat him down a few months ago, we didn't think anybody would think it was us together, obviously we were right too." I state. "He wanted revenge against you guys." I add.

"So, he trashed our stuff... Why did you trash Dean's stuff?" Seth asks. I look down.

"Because.. I wanted to." The crowd cheers. Dean stares at me before smirking and taking the mic from Seth.

"She loves to hate me. You all, love to hate me.. But her.." He points at me before continuing, "But you, Brookelynn.. It's not hate your feeling for me. No, what you feel for me is something entirely different than hate. What you hate, is that you feel it." He states, a smirk on his face. My heart skips a beat.. Is he right?


	2. Chapter 2 - New Years Eve Raw

**_I've been sick and am just now beginning to get over this cold, thank you for the views, follows, and the Review! :) It means a lot. On to the next chapter!_**

* * *

**_.Author's Usual Note _**

* * *

**_In my mind, feel free to choose whoever you want, but I see her as Miss Hanna Beth, with some Scarlett Bordeaux mixed in there. _**

**_I know that not every reader, and this includes myself, knows the real names of all the wrestlers and people involved with WWE. Therefore, I will be keeping their screen/Ring names in this story. Also, I know wrestling is scripted, but I also know that sometimes real life events influence the scripts, so I will keep what happens in the ring, and on the shows very close to what is going on backstage and in 'story version real life'. There will be a lot of dialogue in this chapter, and possibly a lot of dialogue in every chapter. To me, it helps the reader see how the characters interact with each other. It's easier to write, and in my opinion, it's more entertaining to read. Reviews, comments, messages, suggestions, and criticism both good and bad, are very welcome. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_NOTE: I do NOT own anything related to WWE, or anything or anyone in this story. I'm not basing this off anyone or anything in particular, it's just a quick idea that I worked on and it grew into something I could write with. It does have language._**

**_IMAGES: I am making banners, character outfits, and story photos and all will be uploaded to polyvore, and I will put the links in the chapters and on my profile_**

* * *

**_._**

I sigh and look in the mirror. I love this dress... I love that I have it three colors. It's gorgeous, but it still can't calm my nerves. You could say tonight's a big night. New Years Eve Raw. One week ago on the Christmas Edition of Raw, I helped a fellow Superstar wreck the Shield's dressing room. You saw only a glimpse of the stupidity I can have when making choices. Tonight I'm sure.. will be worse.

I shake my head, spacing back in as I continue to apply eyeliner and complete my makeup. I walk out of the bathroom and see Kaitlyn texting. She glances up at me and focuses on her phone again. She's not mad anymore.. but my God, her and Seth are inseparable. It's cute in a way.

"You leaving already?" She asks. I turn and sit on the chair next to her, putting my head in my hand.

"Yeah I thought about it.. You riding with me or the hounds?" I stretch, a bit tired. She smiles a bit, no doubt Seth crossed her mind.

"I'm riding with Seth. I still got a few things to pack, and I have to put a tiny bit more makeup on." She says as she stands up. I roll my eyes.

"He is not going to care if you wear makeup or not." I state. It's the truth. She sighs.

"I know, but the match tonight.." She says, trailing off. I stand up and stretch, thankful my heels aren't too high. I smooth down my dress as I wait on her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she comes out and looks beautiful, just like she did before. We walk out of the hotel room together, I have a light duffel bag on my shoulder, and we head towards the elevators.

"Kaitlyn!" We hear as we both turn around and see Big E Langston. I see my sister smile and hug him, as she looks back at me.

"I'm gonna chat for a while, you don't have to wait on me if you don't want to." She says. I shrug.

"Okay, text me if you need me." I say as we hug and I turn, walking away.

"Love you!" She calls to me. I smile over my shoulder and return it.

[[See her dress here, it's available for purchase at a reasonable price too! ... www dot stylishplus dot com / Products / fashion-chiffon-mixed-colors-hypotenuse-dress-blueredrose-13230. html ?color=blue&utm_source= &utm_content=dd4a5f230740&utm_medium=SP14 ]]

I wait for the elevator as I glance at my wrist. Due to an injury in a match about 6 weeks ago, I haven't been able to wrestle since then. I was on the top rope, laying into Aksana and she shoved me over the turnbuckle and I tried to catch myself, hurt myself instead, and I've yet to be cleared. It sucks. I stare at the floor numbers, the elevator stops a time or two, random people getting in before it continues it's trip to the ground floor. I exit the elevator and begin my journey through the lobby. I glance around, looking for familiar faces. I spot Nikki and John, smiling together laughing. I smile a bit myself, I love seeing her happy. I just get a bad vibe from him. I really do. I continue walking, about to reach the door when suddenly a small, tan feminine arm opens it for me. I run my eyes up the arm and to the face of AJ Lee. She smiles at me as I return it.

"Hey Brookie!" She says excitedly while skipping through the doors behind me. I open the next door and hold it for her.

"Hey Aj, whatcha doin?" I ask. She follows me out and locks arms with me just as I see The Shield in the parking lot. I sigh and she looks over. "Actually, they are what I want to talk about.." She whispers as Roman glances and says something, making the other two look at us. "Creeps." She states. I nod.  
"Tell me about it." I say as we wave sarcastically at the trio and continue on. "What about them, though?" I ask. She giggles.

"Well, you and Philly totally pissed them off last week, but not nearly as bad as him, Cena and Bryan did," She says and we share a short laugh. "He was talking about making some New Years Speech tonight cause he doesn't have a match, and there's rumors going around that they're looking for revenge, and the guys have been talking about everyone who was involved with messing with them, should stick together.." She says, glancing up at me. I nod a bit.

"Don't be caught alone, got it." I say. She jumps and turns, smiling at me.

"Good. Be careful tonight, I worry when you guys pull stunts like that. You're my best friend and I don't want you getting hurt." She says sincerely as I lean forward and hug her. We're about the same height, she's got maybe one inch on me.

"I promise I'll be careful. Go and have fun with your boyfriend, you're the Divas Champion!" I say. She smiles and blushes a bit before skipping away. I turn and find my rental car and get in. I shake my head, thinking about tonight. I've got a funny feeling, I'm not sure what about exactly. I sigh as I drive to the arena, the radio on low as rock music pours out through the speakers. Before I know it, I'm at the arena socializing and laughing.

"I'm about to go out to the ring, wanna kick off the show with me buddy?" I hear as I turn and see Punk walking towards me in his ring gear. AJ's words ring in my ears.._They want revenge._...

_They won't come out.. I'm out there.. They won't hurt me.. right? It's just a New Years Speech.._

"Hell yeah, let's go!" I say excitedly, pushing the nerves away.

And before I know it.. I've made the first mistake of the night..

* * *

My heart beats faster than normal, both fear and an emotion I dare not speak, coursing through my veins as he continues to speak with venom in his voice.

"So go ahead, finish your thought, finish what you were saying, What's your challenge? It better be good or we'll tear you apart!" His beautifully striking blue eyes, a fire behind them, stared down Punk, glancing at myself standing slightly to the right and slightly behind Punk.

_How did I end up in this situation? I keep asking myself that question. I'm also second guessing my decision to stand tall beside this dude, CM Punk, during his 'New Years Speech'.. Which he failed to tell me anything about challenging the Shield, by the way, even though I've had my fair share of run-ins with them over this year one of which, you were there for._

"I want to fight the best, I want to go out this year, fighting the best of the Shield!-" Punk continues, as I realize he's trying to drive a wedge between them, trying to cause a disagreement or fight between them.

"Alright, you wanna fight, fine, I'll fight you tonight!" Dean cuts him off, taking a few steps towards Punk who stands a bit straighter, slightly on edge, I switch to his left side now as Punk laughs.

"No, no.. I wasn't talking about you, I've beat you half a dozen times! I was talking to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins." I smirk, Seth doesn't strike me as intimidating, he seems too friendly.. Like a good-natured Rottweiler. It may have something to do with me seeing him like a love-sick puppy all over Kaitlyn. I snap out of my thoughts as Dean gets held back by Reigns and Rollins, throwing insults at Punk as he keeps getting pushed and held back.

"I'm not saying it was easy, but you're the weak link! I wanna fight, the strong link, I wanna see who's the strongest, who's the best of the Shield!" Punk says, infuriating Dean that much more, who starts to pace the ring behind the two members of his team. I can't help but admire him slightly.. The way his arms slightly flex-

_ No, stop! He's the enemy!.. A very, very attractive, interesting enemy..._

"Hey, Guys! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, calm down! Get a referee out here, CM Punk, you're facing Seth Rollins right now. Happy New Years everybody!" Brad announces and pauses, "And good evening Brookelynn." He states, sending a wink. We dated once. Huge mistake. He walks to the back as Punk smiles and I can't help but crack a small grin as I climb through the ropes, onto the apron and onto the floor surrounding the ring. Reigns and Ambrose are staying for the match, why can't I?

**Ding Ding Ding!**

I watch as Rollins and Punk starts out, I zone out a bit staring at Ambrose.. thinking of just exactly how i got myself mixed up in this situation to begin with about a year ago, and I'll admit that it.. may be kind of my fault. But only kind of!

_Let me officially introduce myself and give you a bit of a snapshot of myself, if you haven't gotten one already. I'm Brookelynn Bonin. I'm not exactly a nice person. If I see something that I don't like, I'll say something. I'm not going to sugar coat anything for anyone, but I do have a nice side. How did I get mixed in with the Shield?.. It may have something to do with me calling them all cowards and finding their personal dressing room and trashing it when they were having a match one night. As you can imagine it did not go down too well with Kaitlyn since her and Seth are basically dating.. You have no idea how badly I heard it from her after that. How did I end up mixed in with CM Punk? He's AJ(my best friend)'s boyfriend and we share a mutual dislike for the Shield._

I snap back to the match and see Punk and Seth are going back and forth as I glance at Ambrose, chewing on his nails.

"Come on, Punk!" I cheer with the fans as Ambrose's eyes lock on me for a split second before glaring at my friend. I smirk and get an evil thought in my head.. He's so close to the edge already.. Why not poke a little more?

"Come on, Punk! You can beat him, just like you pinned Ambrose so many times before!" I scream at the top of my lungs, making sure I'm heard as Dean glares at me and opens his mouth.

"You shut up! I could beat him any day!" He screams back at me. I laugh.

"Any day but all those days that you two had a match, huh?" I call back to him and see him get even more infuriated as he begins to walk around the ring, heading my way talking fast, only to be held back by Roman.

"Oh you think you're so smart, you think he can beat me, you think he's better than me, you're wrong, you're so wrong." He says, looking right at me.

"I know I'm right. Look at your history, it speaks for itself!" I call to him as once again Roman holds him back, throwing a look to me. A few moments go by and Seth begins to get the upper hand on Punk. I can tell he must be getting a bit tired.

Anytime Punk's down, Dean gets close and insults him as the ref tells him to get back. When I stepped in and actually approached him? When he actually got inside the ring during the match.

"What the hell man?!" Reigns says loudly to him as Seth comes over the ropes and him and Reigns are talking as he keeps his arm out to his side, staring at Ambrose. I catch his eye as I walk right up to him as he meets me halfway.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I say loudly to him as stares down at me.

"What, didn't like what I did babydoll?" He asks as I move my good arm and -SMACK- right in his face as his head turns to the side and stays there for a few seconds, processing what I just did to him. He starts to smirk as he puts his hand where mine just hit him. The smirk turns to a dark smile.

"Whoa, whoa, get over there!" Reigns says, stepping between us to get us apart and pushing Dean away from me who simply looks me up and down.

"Fuck off, Ambrose!" I say. He smirks.

"Always to you, sweetheart!" He says with venom, licking his lips in a sexual way before sending a wink my way. I try to go after him but Reigns holds me back this time, pushing me the opposite direction lightly.

"Ambrose, over there!" He says, pointing in one direction, "You, over there!" He says to me as the ref beings counting again and the bell rings. Deans mouth drops open as he puts his hands on his head and walks to the barrier and throws his championship belt down. I sprint over to where Punk slid out of the ring and I raise his hand in the air as Dean slides down and sits on the floor, glaring at us. We go backstage as Punk laughs.

"I can't believe you smacked him in the face! I thought you two had a little uh, you know.. Chemistry?" He questions with a knowing look and raised eyebrow. I blush a bit. "Knew it." He mumbles.

"Shut up, Phil. We have a love hate thing.." I admit quietly as we walk down the hallway.

"You always did love the fine line between love and hate." He states before looking down at me. "Ambrose does too." He says with a laugh as I lightly smack him with a 'Shut up' to him.

"You're not in the match later, are you?" He asks, making conversation. I shake my head 'No'. He nods. "Well, are you going out later with everybody else?" I nod and smile.

"Gotta get my dance on." I say as he laughs.

"If dancing looks like a koala bear getting shocked by an electric fence!" He says and runs as I chase after him all the way to the boys locker room door as he puts his hand on it. "Base!" He calls out victoriously. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Have fun looking at all the guys, Phillip!" I call to him he laughs.

"I'll see you later Brooke." He says with a smile as I turn and walk to my first destination.

I walk through the open double doors to catering and chat up some friends there, relaxing since I don't have to put my ring attire on tonight. I see Emma sitting at a table with our usual group. I grab a small plate of carrots and ranch dressing before making my way over to my friends. We're a ragtag group, that's for sure.

"Brookelynn!" Emma says with a smile as she stands up and we have a quick hug.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit next to Santino and Zack Ryder. We all start into our own little conversation, which can go anywhere from scientific stuff to Pokemon and Spongebob.

"I can't wait till you get cleared, I can't believe the doctor wouldn't see you yet." Eva says. I nod.

"I know. Just totally don't clear me tonight, but see me the day after tomorrow and probably clear me. Asshole." I say, munching on some crutons at the table. The conversation steers away from me and towards rumors surrounding the Amazing Spider-Man 2. Soon though, a stagehand comes and informs the girls it's time to go to gorilla position.

Emma and Eva get up to leave to get ready for their match, I walk with them out of catering. I smile as I lock arms with them and walk down the hallway.

"I cannot wait until tonight, it's going to be so much fun!" Eva gushes. Me and Emma nod in agreement. "Definitly, You're coming too, right?" Emma asks me. I nod and smile. "For sure, I need some chill time and get my dance on." I say as we reach the gorilla position, not aware that there were blue eyes watching and listening to us. All the divas are already there, waiting.

"You gonna party with us tonight?" The Bellas ask in unison. I nod and smile as I step in the middle of them.

"Hell yeah!" I say as Me, Nikki, and Brie all say in Unison, "Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots!" As we do the Bella Hip Shake. I love these girls. Yes, they have their bitchy moments.. But they've been there through some rough stuff for me.

_"-Lets light it up!"_ AJ's music hits as the first half of the Divas walk out, me and AJ hugging quickly before she begins skipping. The Total Divas are still standing with me as I take a huge group pic of us and post it to Twitter as the Bella's music hits.

"Good luck ladies, I will see your blurry faces later at the club!" I call to them before blowing them a kiss and turning around to make my way down the corridors making one last pit stop at the locker room to get my bags before going to my dressing room.

_What to wear, what to wear..._

I shrug as I unlock and open the door to my dressing room, looking at the star that says my name 'Brooke' in the middle.

I shut the door and lock it, stretching and glancing at myself in the mirror as I walk by it. Something catches my eye and I turn and look.. A jacket. Ambrose's jacket he was wearing tonight. The Shield hoodie.

_He was here? ... Is he still in here?.._

I walk over and pick up the jacket, and something begins to fall as I reach out and catch it in my hand.. A rose. A single red fresh cut rose. He is off his rocker tonight.

"I'm going to just assume this was for some random ring rat.. and that he was going to trash my fucking dressing room." I say to myself as I check the room and see it is in fact, empty. "Bastard." I shake my head as I drop the hoodie and rose onto the couch and go about my plans.

I take a shower and get dressed in my beautiful white slightly clingy dress, white heels, a coiled bracelet, and diamond heart hair pin. I plug my curling iron up and take a selfie and post it to twitter. It's more of a party outfit than the one I came dressed in.

"Getting ready for a girls night out! ;) #LetsParty" - BrookeBreaksBonesWWE

I set my phone down and start curling my hair slightly. I turn on the small TV in my dressing room and watch the show to pass some time. Halfway through, I get a text. I pick up my phone and see it's from Kaitlyn.

**"I'm going to be around Seth tonight, can you play nice with him**?-KatieKakes(:"

"**Yeah, I have no problem with him or Roman**.-BrookieBabezxoxo"

"**But it's Ambrose, right?-**KatieKakes(:" I sarcasticly laugh to myself.

"**Hell yes it is, I found his hoodie and a rose inside it, INSIDE my dressing room on the damn couch. He was here! In my room! I have major problems with him**.-BrookieBabezxoxo"

"**R u serious? Do you want me to ask Seth about it**?-KatieKakes(:"

"**I'm serious.. Don't ask him, I'm gonna talk to Ambrose about it tonight.-**BrookieBabezxoxo"

"**Okay. Just be nice, he probably likes you! :D**-KatieKakes(:"

My heart skips a beat.. **"Lol, no he doesn't. He hates me...** -BrookieBabezxoxo" I ingore the slightly down feeling I have.

"**Just trust me on this and don't push it... He does NOT hate you.-**KatieKakes(:"

"**Okay, now I feel like you know something I don't..-**BrookieBabezxoxo"

**"I told you not to push it! I gotta get ready and I promised Seth I'd hang out with him, but I'll see you at the club, love you!-**KatieKakes(:"

**"Lol, okay lover girl ;) Use protection! Love you too-**BrookieBabezxoxo"

"Maybe he doesn't hate me..." I mumble to myself. _I'm not going to get my hopes up when I want to strangle him half the time._

Tonight, the club should be very interesting.. But I'm starting to get that funny, weird, bad vibe feeling again..

I sigh as I sit on my cough and look at the hoodie and rose.

* * *

_**Reviews and criticism are welcome!**_


End file.
